


Attraction

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity gets the best of Mabel when she wonders what Dipper thinks of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

“I need to ask a favor,” is the first thing Mabel says to him when he walks up to his locker on the early school morning. Usually he’d be okay with he questions, as strange as they always were, but today didn’t seem to be a good day for it all.

“Can’t it wait?” he quietly groans while dialing in the combination to his locker. He can see her shaking her head from the corner of his eye, “Of course not. All right, shoot.”

“I need you to tell me what you find attractive about me.”

Suddenly, Dipper’s gazing into the dark brown eyes of his sister just to figure out if this request is an honest one or if she’s using it to freak him out. By the serious look in her eyes, he knows it’s real and he knows he has to answer it.

“Wha- wha- what… what even brought this on, Mabel?” he unlocks his locker, the sound of it causes her eyes to shift from him to the lock.

She shrugs, “I need a guy’s perspective and you’re a guy, right?”

“I’m pretty sure I am, yes,” he lets out a frustrated sigh, she giggles at the sound and a small blush rushes to his cheeks.

“So?”

“What makes you think I even find you attractive?”

Her eyebrow raises as curiosity runs over her features, “Are you saying I’m not attractive?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Then, you do find me attractive?”

“I didn’t,” he pauses, “say that either.”

“Well, you gotta pick one, broseph. Do you or don’t you?”

Dipper doesn’t respond. Instead, he pushes past her to make his way to his first class of the day. But that doesn’t stop her from following him.

“Give me one thing. Just one and I’ll leave you alone.”

“One thing?” he flips through the Chemistry book in his hands pretending that he was interested in anything other than what she was saying to him.

“Yeah, anything.”

He looks up to the people they pass, trying to think of what could be his answer. Then, he glances over to her who quickly shoots him a smile. He tries not to smile back, but with her there’s no stopping it.

“Your smile,” is the last thing he says before leaving her for his class.

****************************************************************************************************

The sound of her voice, that’s the only thing he seemed to be able to focus on. Not chemistry, not the notes covering theboard that he should’ve been writing, but the echoing words she said.

“Then, you do find me attractive?”

No truer words have been spoken; however, it’s one thing to believe something but to admit it to the person it’s about?

The bell rings and he packs everything up and walks out of the room. It doesn’t take long for her to make her way next to him.

“Am I glad to see you,” she grins causing the heat to rise to his cheeks.

“Why?”

“Name something else.”

His eyes snap over to her, “You asked for one.”

“I know, but you never explained that one. So, another.”

A groan slips out. He wishes she’d just forget this nonsense, but since that wouldn’t be happening any time soon, he lists all of her attractive traits.

“Fine… y-your personality.”

She nods, “My personality? Explain please.”

They reach his class. He looks from the classroom to her, “It’s bubbly. Like nothing in the world can dim your smile and that makes me want to smile. That’s who you are, that’s who you’ll always be and I guess that’s attractive.”

No smile, no words, just a glare from her that makes his body shiver under pressure.

“R-Re-”

The sound of the bell interrupts her. He sighs with relief, “See you later.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Now tell me something,” it’s her voice and the book in front of him couldn’t be farther from his mind when he glances up to her sitting directly in front of him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the library before,” he smiles as she rolls her eyes.

“Shut up and listen. Why is my personality attractive?” she folds her arms over her chest and pushes up to give him a better look, “Why?”

“I-I told you why, didn’t I?”

“Then, explain why the other one. My smile?”

His eyes trail down to her lips that stay in a stiff line. A small twitch. He pictures all the times back in their Gravity Falls summers, waking up to see her smiling or watching her wake up and still smiling. All the times they spent together, whether fun or adventure. There’s always one thing he can count on and it’s her smile.

“It’s constant,” he manages to say still not looking away from her lips, “You’re always smiling at me and I like that.”

“Hm,” the soft sound lets him know she’s content with the answer, “Good. Good. Now tell me something else.”

“Mabel!”

****************************************************************************************************

He looks through the classroom making sure Mabel wasn’t in there. When he knew it was safe, he makes his way to his desk at the front of his room. Though, it wouldn’t take long for her to show up and continue her obsession with attraction. He couldn’t figure out why it even mattered. Yeah, she’s attractive. Yeah, he finds her attractive. But why him? Why ask the one guy who shouldn’t be seeing her like that?

Just because he shouldn’t doesn’t mean he doesn’t.

“I’ve been thinking…”

Her voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks from the board to her as she plants herself next to him.

“… You apparently find me so attractive-”

“What on earth gave you that idea?”

“-Yet I have given you no examples of why I find you attractive.”

Dipper raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t know we were discussing that.”

“Well, we are,” she moves closer until she knows only he would be able to hear her. But before she could say anything else, the bell rings. The feeling of eagerness washes quickly over him. She grins.

“Guess it’ll have to wait,” she turns around to the front in her seat and he can almost scream at how angry he feels.

****************************************************************************************************

The class goes on. Mabel keeps her head down to her desk and Dipper desperately wants to know what she was writing. He can see the faint outline of her lips, he suddenly craves the taste of them. He pushes the thought back.

At this point, he knows the thoughts are wrong. Thinking of her in that way is just awful. He’s tried every way to get away from them. Nothing would and he’s continuously reminded that these feelings are here to stay.

“Psst.”

He blinks back, then turns his head to see her glancing at the front of the room while holding out a folded piece of paper. He looks down to it, she pushes it further over to him until he slowly takes it in his hand.

He opened it up. I’ll tell you one thing if you tell me another.

He groans. He was really tired of all of this now. But then he looks over to her notices the faint tint of pink rising over her cheeks, and feels an obligation for this. He scribbles down his yes, then throws it over to her desk. He doesn’t bother watching as she opens it even though he can hear her soft giggle.

It was awful. Terribly, wonderfully awful how much he adored her laugh.

The note fell back on his desk causing his heart to race.

I like your enthusiasm.

Enthusiasm?

Yeah. You always get excited over the things that interest you and I find it cute. Your turn.

It takes a few minutes for him to think of something else he finds attractive about and as soon as he does, he writes it down and tosses it back to her. This time he watches her as she reads it. The look of confusion she gives off makes him smile.

“My voice?” she mouths to him. He nods as a reply.

****************************************************************************************************

The next day, Dipper sits alone in his first class copying the notes from the board. Without even explaining why, Mabel didn’t bother him anymore about his attraction. He almost felt worried about it even though she said it didn’t matter anymore. Still he couldn’t help but feel as if the last one made her feel strange.

He finished copying and flipped the notebook closed, but the folded piece of paper in the front caught his attention. He smiled and opened it to see a list that she wrote for him.

Your smile. Your eyes. Your personality. It all makes me attracted to you. But the small things, like you putting up with me, is what makes me love you.

He loves the small things.


End file.
